My Fading Soul
by kraazy4kai
Summary: ONE SHOT With him she felt for once wanted, he made her feel loved. Now that he's gone she's alone, she has no one to live for. She gave her life to him and he accepted it. Just like everything else dear to her...he disappeared.


I looked at the road beyond me, not knowing when my fears would stop chasing me. I was running from everything I once had and now, all of what I have lost. I knew that what I was running from was going to find me, yet I couldn't face it, no…it wasn't the right time.

Eventually I stopped and found that I needed a place to go, and needed to find one…though I knew I was not welcome anywhere. I was a stray, a mistake of nature that didn't belong in the living.

Not until that moment did I notice that trees surrounded me, the wind blowing through them smoothly. I heard the trees cry, yearning for the loved ones many have lost. I too lost a person dear to me, and with him I felt for once wanted. He was my guardian…he protected me from everything, he helped me win my battles and saved me from myself. But like everything else that I held dear, he left me and with him my soul started to leave…slowly fading away. Now, I'm just a body, a body with no soul wandering around the world until it rots from the inside out. I too once believed in true love but learned that for me it was never meant to happen and because of believing, my destiny was to live the rest of my life in agony. How I wish that I could be with him again and forevermore.

As I kept on walking with no destination in my mind I came to a stop, sensing that I was not alone and looked around. There I saw a man wearing all white; covering every part of him, all I could see was a pair of piercing black eyes watching my every movement. After moments of staring at what I saw beyond me; dazed by his eyes, he started to walk away and but looked back at me. With nothing said, I walked with him, not knowing where he was leading me nor did I really care.

While I was walking behind him, he disappeared with no sign of him ever being there, my eyes gazed to the ground and I felt a pang in my heart, telling that something was not right. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long blue hair, I knew that my time was coming…but I wanted to know how much time I had left, and the anxiety of not knowing was killing me.

I walked around and with every step I took, a memory of my time with him…and yet I couldn't remember what his name was or when it was that he became so important to me. My head started to pound and I dropped to the floor, the pain was killing and memories that I knew nothing of came rushing through my head, many questions were answers and new ones were made. I couldn't take it anyone, so I did the only thing that came to my mind, I gave an ear-pounding scream; tears started to come out of my jade eyes as I dropped to the ground.

As I woke up I noticed that I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was aboard on what seemed to be a floating board and beside me sat an old ship. My eyes held confusion as I wondered how I had come upon this place yet I couldn't find the answer. I walked into the abandoned ship and looked at its features, the walls were painted a dark gray and the antiqued furniture added a dark vive to the place. I kept walking until I came upon a room; I looked around and noticed that the gray walls were stained with blood.

My eyes widened as I saw a young man on the blood stained floor, beside him sat a woman hugging his already lifeless corpse. I then realized that they were not alone, there was an older version of the young man, he was holding a blood-stained kunai and a smirk featured of his complexion...his crimson red eyes held amusement. He walked towards the woman and spoke, "You have disobeyed me and for that I have taken what you most treasure," and with that he walked away. The young woman started to cry softly and for the first time I heard her speak as she looked at the young mans corpse, "We may have been separated, but we will be together again," and with that they visual disappeared.

I wanted to walk away from this room that held such dreadful memories but my body wouldn't move, I was paralyzed in fear. That boy seemed familiar yet I couldn't figure who he was and why I was having this memory in the first place, I didn't recall this happening to me. I heard footsteps and the sound came towards the room, closer each second.

My gaze turned towards the door and I saw the man with piercing black eyes as he headed towards me, my body refused to move as he moved closer while my mind was screaming in desperation, telling me to move but I didn't. I stayed there and in each passing second the figure came closer, I prepared myself for the worst but it never came, I felt was a foreign feeling, it felt warm but felt right. I finally looked up and saw that the figure was…hugging me? His fierce black eyes had softened and the look in his eyes was gentle.

I looked at him in surprise and slowly raised my hand towards his white hood, my eyes widened as I noticed that it was my love who I had been following, all this time, mourning for him and he's been there. I smiled at him, content with what I had just found out,but that happiness disappeared and I was consumed with pain, I looked up at him, silently asking him for an explanation but he just smiled. I glance at where the pain came from and saw a kunai engraved at my back, blood staining the ground. I glared at him, feeling both anger and betrayed, but he kept on smiling. I finally remembered the nameof my guardian, _'Sasuke...'_ as my vision soon became a blur and my body felt numb, but it didn't matter anymore for I felt no pain.

**His POV**

'_Kanami...'_

I looked at her corpseand held it towards meas Ismiled, even though I killed her I knew that it was worth it, it stopped her pain. I remember the words she said to me…too my corpse,

_'we may have been separated, but we will be together again...'_

I guess her promise came sooner than she thought; for we are going to be together for all eternity.


End file.
